The Land That Never Was
by Xannah
Summary: I wrote this being creative and used my Oc and a friends Oc. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A story I wrote using mine and my best friends oc's so I hope you like it._

I sat there staring out the glass window to the street below. It was the middle of the night. My laptop sat in my lap like usual. I let out an exasperated sigh and let my tail swish around behind me. Yes a tail. I also have a pair of cat ears too. I guess if you wanted to get technical you could call me a Neko. I only knew one other person who had a tail and ears. Only she wasn't a cat. She was part fox. And she had a much harder time that I did trying to hide them. Not to mention the one wing. Yeah we were freaks. No one knew about us. We were solitary and stuck together most the time.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly lade my ears down against my head and tucked my tail up under my skirt. My younger sister, Lily, stuck her head in through the door.

"Xannah why are you still up? It is bed time." She said, still trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She was only 6, and still at the young and innocent age where she thought everyone went to bed at the same time. She walked over and hopped up into my lap to get a better look at what I was looking at, being nosy, again.

"Final Fantasy stuff?" she asked wrinkling up her nose. I patted her on the head gently.

"It's Kingdom Hearts Lily. Final Fantasy is Cloud, not Sora." I said. She still got the two confused. Sometimes it was cute. Other times it was kinda annoying. She cocked her head to the side, like she always did when she was about to ask a question. I took my chance and picked her up and set the laptop down.

"Nope. No more questions! Bed!" she giggled as I carried her across the hall to her room and threw her down onto the bed. She was still giggling when I shut the door behind me. I walked back to my room and shut the door behind it.

Standing by the door I pressed my ear to the door and listened hard. Not a sound. Not even a mouse. _Hummm, mouse… nope! Not gonna happen! _I yelled at myself inside my head. I might be part cat but I still had some dignity left! _I'm not gonna eat a mouse! Nope never!_ I heard a scratch by my door and quickly hid my ears. _Oh Crap! It that mouse! I told you not to think about that! Now he went and got his friends_! I thought as another scratch and another followed the first. I was about to seriously start freaking out when a soft meow issued from behind the door.

Calming down a lot I let my ears slip out slightly at another scratch and meow came from the door again. I opened the door just a little and in scurried a black cat.

"Sorry Patch. I thought you were a mouse." I said with a chuckle.

"_A mouse? How Dare you! I am not some small and squeaky creature!"_ Patches lade her ears back onto her head and said this all in a hiss. Of course if you had been listening by my door all you would have heard was a kinda of meowing hiss and me talking to my cat.

I let my tail free from its tight coil I was keeping it in and let it swish before her eyes. Her ears perked up and she bated at it with one paw. I quickly picked her up and gave her a hug. I laughed at her hisses and protests.

"You might be a grown up kitty now, but you'll always be my little patches cat." I said as I placed her down on the bed. I sat down next to her and scratched her under her chin. She began to purr and curled up into my lap.

"_I can't ever stay mad at you for very long. Not when you're gonna scratch me like that!" _Patches purred contentedly as I ran my hand down her back. She was rolling over so I could pet her stomach and I was giggling quietly when she stopped purring and lade her ears back.

"What's wrong?" I asked my own ears going back slightly in worry.

She raised her nose to the air and took a sniff. She hissed and ran under the bed. I sniffed the air myself and new immediately why patches was so upset. Iatsea was coming by.

As Quietly as I could I moved my bed up against the wall the rest of the way and away from the window. The smell of lavender and exotic smell was getting stronger. I opened the window and sat beside my bed concealing myself in the shadows and swishing my tail back and forth at the fait sound of wing beats.

"_Xannah. What are you doing?" _Patches asked with a worried look.

"Sshh." I hushed her up. My eears laded back against my head and an evil smile spread across my face. A girl right around my age gracefully landed on the floor in front of my window. The moonlight accented her one black wing that she tucked up behind her and slid it into her jacket. She turned her head from side to side looking for me and her brown and blonde and auburn streaked hair glistened brightly.

"Xannah." She whispered as loudly as she dared. "Xannah I know you heard me coming. Where are you." As soon as she had her back turned I pounced. "XANNAH" she layed her ears back in surprise and a soft growl escaped her lips.

"Xannah, you silly kitten why would you do that! You're gonna bend my tail again! She lifted up her fox tail and bent it purposefully near the tip.

"HAHA, Sure Iatsea. I totally bent you tail. Ha-ha."

"Well come on start up the laptop so we can play our game." Iatsea said shoving me off of her and sending me rolling.

"Alright alright ill get the computer up and running. Then we can leave." I started up my laptop and Patches jumped up into my lap.

"_I really don't think you two should leave again."  
><em>"It is alright patches." I answered back. "We'll be back before you know it." I gently patted her on the head and started up the computer. A picture of Axel with Roxas by his side and Ventus and Vanitas all with sea salt ice cream in hand.

"You ready?" I asked

"Of course I'm ready. I'm always ready to go see them!" I clasped her hand tightly and pushed the enter button on the keyboard and was rewarded with a swirl of black smoke surrounding us.


	2. Chapter 2

As the smoke cleared from in front of my eyes, a clock tower came into view and we came back to Twighlight town. I let go of Iatsea's hand knowing what was soon to come. She knew too and took a few steps away from me. Almost as soon as Iatsea had moved a pair of voices rang out in the distance.

"IATSEA!" a pair of squealing giggling boys attacked Iatsea in a tackle glomp, knocking her onto the ground. They both tried to kiss her at the same time and proceeded in wrestling each other around. Iatsea took the chance to stand up and dusted herself off.

"Owww, Vanitus! Stop pulling my hair!" The cuter blonder boy said.

"Well stop kicking me Ventus!" The Black haired one yelled. But I couldn't blame Ventus for kicking him. Vanitus was winning. Iatsea walked over when Ventus started crying and gave him a hug.

"Stop crying Ventus, it's ok." She said petting him on the head. She turned his face up towards her, since she was the taller of the two, and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. She turned around to see Vanitus with his back toward her.

"Oh, come on Vanitus. It's your fault for hurting him. "

"Well it's his fault for being the lighter half of me!" He turned around, the bangs of his hair falling into place over his left eye. His right eyes shone a bright golden color. Iatsea let go of Ventus and turned Vanitus towards her. He looked up at her with a single tearing up in his only visible eye. She leaned him down and forcefully kissed him.

"He may be the lighter half of you, but I can be rough with you and have you like it." She said with an evil glint entering her eyes.

"Oh Iatsea, when did you get so freakin sexy!" Vanitus said and somehow reversed their positions so that Iatsea was the one that was being leaned down into the kiss, which I must say, looked awful funny from my angel, since Iatsea was a few inches taller than him.

I looked away as Ventus started crying and the whole process started all over again. I don't know how she deals with the two of him. Yeah I know that sounds weird but if you wanted to get technical with it, Ventus and Vanitus were really the same person. Just Vanitus was a darker copy of Ventus. That was how she got used to the fact that she had two boyfriends anyway.

I turned towards the entrance of the Station Plaza. The only two places they could come through was the Station Heights or the Underground passage. I didn't think they would come out of the underground passage, but you never could be sure with those two.

I heard a loud yell behind me and quickly turned around towards Iatsea. Only she wasn't Iatsea. She had turned into her nobody, Xiatsea. She was holding her sword at Vanitus neck.

"You stupid idiot! How dare you strike at me!" Vanitus was shaking with fear, having only seen Iatsea's Nobodies side once before, we were all quite terrified of her.

"Iatsea, please come back. Please?" Ventus moved a step closer, holding back his tears and showing remarkable bravery for someone so shy. Xiatsea's eyes softened just a little bit but quickly turned towards Ventus and placed her sword at his neck.

"If you want to protect your friend, then maybe I should take your life for his?" Ventus whimpered a little and a tear rolled down his cheek. Xiatsea smiled her evil little half smile I had learned to dread. I summoned my mages staff and pushed Ventus out of the way of her sword. She swung her sword at me, frustrated for moving her target, and I blocked it with my staff.

"Oh the little kitty wants to play?" I gave a loud hiss and pressed my ears back against my head and began to growl low in my throat. Xiatsea began to move in a slow circle around me. I jumped back a step so that my staff and her sword were about an inch apart. Xiatsea laughed and a small hiss came from her throat. I growled back. She raised her sword to attack and I jumped on her.

Her sword flew to the side and disappeared. My staff also disappeared. I leaned down towards her face and looked into her eyes.

"Iatsea," I whispered into her ears. I changed my eyes so that the pupil's were only slits. She focused on them and her eyes began to do the same. When her eyes had become almost nothing but there blue green hazel-ness, I looked away and jumped off of her. Her outfit had changed back into her jacket and pants with her kingdom hearts shirt instead of her silver organization 13 cloak.

"Iatsea? Are you alright?" She groaned and Vanitus came over and kissed her.

"Hey there, Iatsea. You had us worried for a minute there."

"What? Hu? Oh did I turn into Xiatsea again?" I just nodded my head. She groaned again. I walked over and patted her on the side of her back her wing wasn't on. I was about to say something when a loud squeal came from across the plaza.

"XANNAH!" I turned around in time to catch Roxas jumping into my arms. He rubbed the top of his head against my neck, and his soft, fluffy, ears tickled me.

"It's nice to see you to Roxas, but your kinda heavy…" he hopped down and sat down, waving his tail over his head playfully. _Now Xannah, you're much too old to fall into his trap, you will not chase his tail. NO! No matter how teasingly he swishes it over his head like that, no, no, no! _

I couldn't help myself. He was sitting there teasing me with it and the cat side of me kicked in, I lunged at him but he dodged. I began to chase him around and around, sometimes on all fours, and began a game of cat and mouse, only it was cat and cat? I eventually did catch up with him and pounced. As soon as I got him we began kinda wrestling, batting at each other with our hands, being careful to keep our claws sheathed. I was obviously winning when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of Roxas.

"HISSSSSS! LET ME GO!" they let me go and I fell to the floor, landing very hard on my butt. I might be part cat but I didn't land on my feet all the time. I turned around, my ears back and my tail poofed up, ready to attack the person who had dropped me, when I was confronted with a pair of amazingly green eyes.

"Axel!" I got up and gave him a hug, only barely reaching his chest. He laughed and petted me on the head. I purred slightly under his touch.

"Well my little kitten, I was expecting someone a bit better behaved..."

"It's his fault! He was waving his tail in my face!"I pouted into his brown tee-shirt.

"Really? Roxas you know she can't help herself when you do that." Roxas just sat on the ground, looking very hurt and betrayed.

"Oh Roxas?" I said moving away from Axel, and reached into my pocket.

"I almost forgot that I got this for you." I help up a catnip stuffed mouse and threw it in front of him.

"CATNIP!" his eyes grew wide in delight and he picked it up in his mouth and took off. I glanced around but Iatsea was gone with Ventus and Vanitus, probably trying to get them to stop fitting. I looked up at Axel into his sea green eyes. He walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"I missed you Xannah. You were gone longer than usual."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with stuff and you know. As soon as I'm old enough to not have to live with my parents I'll stay here almost permanently. I can't until then. It's only a few more years. Then I can stay here with you and Roxas, and everyone else. But you will have to come to my land sometime. If my parents are ever gonna allow me to go any were with you."

I guess he got sick of my talking because he bent down and kissed me. He was backing me up against one of the pillars holding the clock tower up but I fought back. He just grabbed my arms and forced me back anyway. He released me from his kiss and stared into my one green eye and my other blue one.

"I don't care how long I have to wait, I'll wait. Then when I need to we can go to your land and get married so your parents will agree with it. I love you Xannah, and I always will."


End file.
